17th birthday
by lebanese
Summary: Ron is going to be 17 next week.. he hid his secret life from every one... a life that includes him dieing on his 17th birthday.. and it's not from a disease... but a fight for humanity... Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story..
1. Cemetary

This is my first mistery fiction...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in the Stoppable cemetary... he approached two graves...

**Donald Stoppable David Stoppable**

** 1973-1990 1980-1997**

He put a rose on each grave... "I want you to know that I will never forget you..." a tear ran down his cheak...

"My uncle david.. I didn't have the honor to know you well... but deep inside me I know you were and always will be a hero... My brother... it is funny how nobody knows I have a big brother... it is more funnier that they don't know that my uncle and brother died seventeen years old inorder to save humanity..." another tear escaped his eye...

"I want you to know that I will honor you... your sacrifice will not be in vain.. my birthday is in a week... yes it is my seventeen's... we all know how that will end.." He smiled as he started to cry... "I don't fear death... I fear my failure... for too long have I been acting like a buffoon... but I will not do that anymore.. for my death is in a week... and it is my honor to die to save humanity... like you, my uncle and my anscestors before..." he looked at the other graves who revealed teenagers died at their seventeen's birthday...

He rose...

Flash back:

_"David please don't go i don't want to lose you" Said the young Ron..._

_"It's ok Ronnie.. it's my job.." David replied_

_"But you will die... why must you do it?" Ron started crying.._

_"You will understand when you grow up"David kissed Ron and left..._

End Flash back...

Ron smiled as fresh tears started to form around his eyes... he wiped them away... "I want you to know that I understand brother..."..

He started walking away but stopped and looked back... "Wait for me"... he continued walking and left the cemetary...

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is small because it is only to introduce the story... the next chapters will be big (1000->2000 words each)... please Review so that I know you like this story... R&R...


	2. If only you knew

chapter 2 R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron left the cemetary and went for school...

At school,

"Hey KP" Ron said as he approached her locker..

"Oh Ron.. where were you this morning?" She asked concerned..

"Oh right sorry... I was kind of bussy..." His nervousness was starting to appear...

"Ok" She let it slip.. Ron was releaved..."So ready for our date tonight?" Kim asked... ( yeh they were already dating )

"Yeh can't wait... and KP about missing all those dates... you arenot mad right?" Ron asked worried..

Kim gave out a breath "I don't know where you keep disappearing on our dates.. but all forgiven.." She gently kissed him... he smiled..

"Hey love birds... wow Ron new look?" Monique asked...

Kim just noticed that Ron was wearin a black shirt with black pants... "Yeh I didn't notice it before"

"Erm... you can say that" Ron scratched his neck...

"OK lets go to class..." Kim caught Ron's hand and pulled him behind her...

At class,

Barken was explaining something about some ancient culture... the Lotus culture... what luck?... Ron was bored... he learnt all those things a year ago in his first trip to Yamanouchi when he learnt his destiny...

"Am I boring you Stoppable?" Barken asked the dazed teenager..

"Huh?"Ron snapped out of it...

"Perhaps you could enlighten us about the Lotus culture" Barken smiled...Ron didn't anwser.."Then I will see you in Det..." Ron cut him off...

"Ancient culture void on protecting humanity against super natural attacks lead by their leader theprince warrior bearer of the mistical blade Lotus Blade... these bearers are chosen teenagers who don't cross the age of 17... before their seventeenth birthday an evil force finds it's way to earth... this teenager will save humanity but will die in the process... close enough?" Ron asked with an evil smile..

"Right... erm... Yeh that's close" said the stunned Barken...all the students stared at Ron...

"I have a lot of free time" said Ron as he leaned on his seat...

Kim looked at him.. ' what is happening to Ron? ' she asked her self in her mind...

After class,

"So Ron Bueno Nacho?" asked Kim...

"Sorry can't do KP.. too busy" Ron anwsered as he quickly started to pack his things...

Kim looked at him... "It is not likeyou to turn BN down... what happened to you Ron?" she asked in a concerned tone...

"It's complicated" he responded and left...

At Ron's home,

Ron entered his house...

"Honey is that you?" Asked his mother...

"Yeh its me mom" Ron answered...

"Would you come in here for a moment?"

"Yeh just a sec" Ron put his bag down...

Ron entered the kitchen to find his mom and dad waiting for him...

"Something wrong?" Ron asked...

"Your seventeenth birthday is in a week Ron... do you know what that means?" his mother asked him as she started to develop tears...

"Yeh mom.. I know"

"Things will get tough... you must know that you should not give up.." his dad put his hand on Ron's shoulds...

"i won't... for David" Ron said with a smile..

"Your brother would be proud of you.. along with mines" His mother started crying... Ron hugged her..

"Their death won't be in vein.. I will carry on the Stoppable tradition... I will join them..."

"Ron I know you didn't ask for this responsi.."

"I know dad... it's ok.. I wouldn't allow anyone else to do it..."

His dad smiled... "We are proud of you.. you have one week left before the attack... you must train... you will leave for Yamanouchi tomorow"

"Ok dad... I have a date with KP.. can I go?"

"Yes.. did you tell her yet?"

"Not yet..."

"Go.. tell her when you are ready"

Ron smiled and left...

Kim was already waiting for him in the resteraunt... he was late...he was running like hell until he heard a noise..

"Not now..." Ron was going to continue his way but stopped..."better get his over fast.." He ran towards the source of the noise... to find a group of thugs trying to rape a young girl...

"HELP!" the helpless girl yelled..

"Shut up.. we will make you happy" One of the thugs said as he started unzipping his pants...

"LET HER GO!" Ron yelled...

"Get out of here boy before you get hu..." the thug was cut of by Ron's foot hitting his jaw sending him five feet in the air...

"Get him" the leader commanded... they all jumped on him but heblocked all their attacks...and sent half of them with broken bones..

"Forget it lets go" one of them yelled as who were able to move picked up the unconcious and they left...

Ron approached the frightened teen.. "You alright?" he asked as he helped her up... he turned around and started walking away..

"Wait... who are you?"

"No one"

And he disappeared in the dark..

At the resteraunt.. Ron finally arrived...

"KP sorry i am late" Ron appologized...

"There you are... where were you ? I've been waiting for half an hour" Kim was tensed...

"I was..." Ron didn't continue...

"again with the secrets.. Ron what do you do? where do you always go?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"It's a secret"

"How strong is this secret?"

"Strong enough"

"more than our relationship?"

Ron was stunned by that last one.. "Ok KP i think you are a little angr.." He was cut of...

"LITTLE?" she half yelled... "I had enough with you being clumsy about our relationship... i though you loved me"

"I do"

"Then tell me what happened to you?"

"i can't"

"Then I don't think it will work any more"

"Wha..?"Ron muttered..

"it's over... were no longer a couple..." she told him as she left..

Ron was left speechless...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	3. Leaving for Yamanouchi

Chapter 3 up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron left the resteraunt and went for his house... he entered and threw himself on the couch...

"Problems son?" his dad asked...

"KP left me" Ron started forming tears...

"Why?" His dad was annoyed...

"I was late on our date.. again... I had to save a little girl from getting raped... and this is the thanks I get.." Ron let out a couple of tears...

His dad put his hand on Ron's shoulders... " All of your anscestors went through the same thing... they would be proud..."

Ron smiled... "I guess I should go to Yamanouchi.. there is no need for waiting till tomorrow..."

"Then go Ron... and do you remember your little sister Ran ( another character I created it is essential for the story sorry about this)."

"yeh I haven't seen her since David... fell in battle.."

"She is in Yamanouchi... she was training her entire life to carry on the tradition after you..."

" Does she have to go through the same thing as me?" Ron was concerned for his sister..

"As long as the evil force exists... I am afraid it's in-evitable..." his dad was annoyed as well...

"Then I will train her personally"

"I know son... now go..."

Ron was going out... " I have to say good bye to someone else first..."..

His father smiled.. "Hurry"

At Kim's,

The door rang.. "Ronald?" Kim's mom asked...

"Yes Mrs.P can I talk to KP for a sec ...its important"

"She wants to be alone..."

Ron let out a tear... "Tell her that I love her very much... and she is forgiven..."...

"Where are you going?"

"Japan"

"Why?"

"Its almost my 17th birthday..."

"So?"

"You will know in time.." Ron disappeared in the dark...

Ron went to a dark alley... he was leaning ona wall and crying...

**You tell me your inlove with me..**

**Like you can shake those feelings..**

**Its not like I don't want to stay...**

**I wanna believe in every thing you say...**

**But if you really want to know me you have to slow..**

**There's things about me you have to know...**

**Sometimes I am scared of you..**

**But all I want to do is hold you tight...**

**Baby all I need is time...**

**Every time I am alone I wonder why...**

**Hope you wait for me...**

**I want to believe every thing you say...**

**There are things about me you just have to know...**

**All I want to do is hold you tight...**

**Treat you right...**

**Even in day and night...**

**Baby wait for me...**

**Trust in me...**

**Like I trust in you...**

Ron left the alley and left for the airport...

The next day...

In Middleton high school,

"Hey Kim.. did you see Ron yet?" Monique aske her..

"He left for Japan..." She asked as tears formed around her eyes...

"Oh... we should go to class" Monique left...

Kim leaned on her locker and looked at the sky...

**As I sail with you acrost the fine astotions...**

**All i wait to find the key to our emotions...**

**Some people question what I say...**

**Even i do...**

**But I know our love is stronger..**

**You can call me from wherever whenever but you should know...**

**We will be together forever...**

**But I believe you and I...**

**Many ask me the question why?...**

**As I close my eyes about the fact your missen...**

**About our fight I hoped we ended up kissen...**

**But I know our love is always stronger...**

**You can call me whenever wherever whatever happens to you...**

**Lets break up never we are gona stay forever together...**

**For you are always on my mind...**

**You know that you are always on my mind...**

**You are always forever...**

**But I believe so strongly that you and I are meant to be...**

Kim snapped out of it and picked up the Kimmunicator... "Wade"

"Yeh Kim?" Wade responded...

"I want you to do some research"

"About who?"

"About Ron"...

She closed the Kimmunicator and went for class...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.. next Ron arrives to Yamanouchi and meets Ran... R&R


	4. Discovery

chapter 4 up..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron went on the plane and went to Yamanouchi...

At Japan's airport,

Ron left the plane...

"Ron-san?" Yori approached Ron...

"hey Yori .. Herotacka how are yo.wow" Ron stopped.

"Something wrong Ron-san?" Hirotacka was concerned..

Ron smiled and looke at them.. "So you finally hooked up?"

Yori blushed... she and Hiro were still holding hands... "Hai Ron-san"...

"So when will the bus come and take me?" Ron asked..

"You and your american humor Ron-san it will be you..."

"yeh I know my honor to walk to the school..." Ron said and started walking... Yori smiled and Hiro laughed a bit...

At Yamanouchi,

Ron was greeted by Sensie... "good to have you with us Ron-san"

Ron bowed.. "It is my honor"

Ron noticed a blonde in her 16th year... she had blue eyes... Ron's eyes widened he looked at Sensie... "is she?"

"Yes Ron-san she is your sister..."

Ron went for her.. she was training... "Your a bit slow aren't you?"

"Wanna spare?" She asked him..she still didn't notice him...

"Sure"

They fought.. he was having the upper hand.. he threw her on the ground..

She got up with a surprised look on her face... "That's my brothers technique... Ron?" she asked..

"Hey their Ran miss me?" she ran and hugged him sending him to the ground...

"I missed you brother.." tears started froming around her eyes..

"It's ok Ran.. I am here..." Ron calmed her down...

They broke apart... "So how were things?" Ron asked as he wiped away a tear...

"Fine bro... Ron... how are our parents?"

"They are fine"

"What bothered you my brother?"

"It's my birthday ina week.."

"Thats grea... no" She looked at him and started crying...

"It's ok Ran..."

"Do you have to do it?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"you will understand someday.."

"Its not fair"

"What is is Ran?"

"David, you and soon me... we deserve a normal life... this is no gift... it is a curse..."

"It may be a curse Ran.. but it is our curse... we were entrusted with the responsibilty... do you want to fail our brother?" he hugged her...

"No"

"Then embrace your destiney"

"Spoken like a wise man Ron" Ran smiled..

"Tell me about it sometimes I scare my self" Ron joked along with his goofy smile...

"Yeh that's my brother" Ran smiled...

"Ron-san we must eat and rest tomorrow is a long day" Sensie approached Ron and Ran...

"I guess" Ron said...

"We will train tomorrow.. i want a rematch" Ran challanged Ron...

"We'll see" Ron smiled and went for his room..

He was so tired that he fell asleep at the second he put his head on the pillow...

At Middleton,

It was about midnight,

The Kimmunicator beeped..

"Wade it's midnight" said the tensed Kim..

"Sorry Kim emergancy.. it's Fist"

"Where?"

"Some Cemetary... I'll send you the coordinates.."

"That's near Ron's house.." Kim was confused...

"I know.. you better go"

"I am off"

Kim left her house...

At the Stoppable cemetary,

"Give it up Fist" said Kim as she took a fighting stance...

"Give what up Possible... I want to talk to Stoppable"

"He is not here.. he is in Japan"

"Japan? he left already?"

"Yes... what's going on?" Kim easened her stance...

"I am afraid I can't tell you myself.."

"So what you are a good guy now?" Kim asked sarcastly...

"For what to come.. I am"

"What is coming?"

"I can't tell you.. try to figure it out your self.."

"Whatever... what are you doing here?"

"Paying respect"

"To whome?"

"You will not understand.. I have to go"

"Wait... what's going on? first Ron acts weird then you.."

"You will know in time Mrs.Possible" Fist disappeared in a smoke...

"What is goi..." Kim stopped as she saw the grave where Fist was standing..

**David Stoppable**

**1980-1997**

"Wade... something is weird about this cemetary.." she picked up the Kimmunicator...

"What Kim?"

"All burried her are from Ron's family"

"Hmm... yes it's right but that's not the only weird thing.."

"What?"

"They all died at 17"

"What?"

She looked at all the graves... it was true...

"Wh..." she stopped as she remembered...

Flash back:

_"Ancient culture void on protecting humanity against super natural attacks lead by their leader theprince warrior bearer of the mistical blade Lotus Blade... these bearers are chosen teenagers who don't cross the age of 17... before their seventeenth birthday an evil force finds it's way to earth... this teenager will save humanity but will die in the process..._ "

End Flash Black...

"Kim you alright?" asked the concerned Wade...

"Wade i think i found out something... i need you to do some research before... just to make sure.."

"Alright"

She looked at the sky... ' Who are you Ron? '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	5. My other blade

Chapter 4... Sorry took so long...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yamanouchi,

It was early in the morning… Ron got up and dressed in his GI…. He went to the training area where he met Ran…

"Good morning Ron" she said smiling...

"Good morning Ran… ready for some training?" he threw her a staff...

"Before breakfast… no problem" she said as she took a defensive position…

"Your first mistake is that you didn't attack" Ron said…

"What?" Ran asked confused…

Ron attacked and sent her to the ground...

"Second mistake you put your guard down..."

Ran got angry and rushed at Ron... Ron blocked all her attacks and sent her again to the ground….

"Third mistake... You let anger control you…"

"What are you doing?"

"I am training you"

"Why?"

"Because mystical warrior or not... You are still my baby sister"

"Little overprotective aren't we?"

"From where I come… being overprotected is a bless… again"

She launched at him this time with more organized attacks... she sent him to the ground…

"That's it" he congratulated her…

"I rock" she said proudly…

"How are you in arm's fight?"

"Well"

"Draw your sword" he pulled up a normal sword…

"Not my style" She summoned a gun

"gun?" Ron asked confused… "Am I missing something?"

"Shemastered the modern fire arms Ron-san" Sensei approached him…

Ron bowed… "But those are lethal..."

"True Ron-san… but you will be forced to take lives in your mission"

"What? "Ron barely muttered..

"Don't worry my brother... if we are to take lives... it will only be for those who deserve it..."

"i... understand"

"Now Ron-san... before you return to your home country... you will need to attain the Death Blade..."

"That's a Necromancer blade... I don't use that" Ron refused...

"You cannot deny your other half Ron-san"

"It is my dark half..."

"Maybe Ron-san... but two halves make a whole"

"You didn't tell me the last time I came here… what's special now?" Ron asked confused…

"It is our fear that the evil attack against humanity may be the strongest yet...You may even need someone to summon Amelia… your

Sister has a special bond with her… She may be your only hope in the success of your mission..."

"But… summoning a dead priestess is dangerous..." Ron asked concerned...

"For a mortal yes Ron-san... But your blood carries a portion of her powers… protecting you against any harm if you are forced

to summon her..."

"How do we summon her?"

"Her body is buried in a temple in Middleton… and for summoning her that remains a mystery Ron-san"

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it" Ran entered the conversation…

"And Ron-san that's not what just 'sucks'..."

"I don't understand"

"It is said in the prophecy that in the hundredth generation... the humans will turn against their savors.."

"Well that officially bites but what does that have to with us?"

"You are the hundredth prince warrior My lord" (Ron is a prince warrior.. so he is like a prince for the Lotus culture.. and Ran is

a princess.. and their parents are King and Queen :P)

"Please Sensei no formalities…. What do you mean they will turn against us?"

"They will be misled in their research about us…"

"Then we will correct them"

"It may not be that simple Ron-san"

"Then we convince them… not by force I hope..."

"Me too my brother… me too" Ran spoke up...

"And Ron-san… since your sister has a special bond with Amelia… many dark forces will come seeking her blood…" Sensei told them…

"So that she can't summon Amelia?" asked Ron expecting a yes…

"That and because her blood is capable of summoning an evil God from hell… Oranos God of hell and fire.."

"WHAT!" Yelled Ron surprised…

"I know it is a lot of pressure… but you must defend your sister as well… can we count on you?"

Ron looked at his sister… "Hell yeh"… his sister smiled and hugged him..

"Good Ron-san… now to seek your other blade"

"What's so important of my other blade?" Ron asked confused...

"There is a myth Ron-san about an ultimate weapon… the Sword of the Gods… it is said that this weapon was divided in two… the Lotus Blade and theNecromancer Blade…"

"I heard of it… its just a myth Sensei…" Ron refused believing it…

"Perhaps Ron-san but remember… two halves make one whole"

"I will" Ron promised…

"Let us eat and go seek your other blade"

"Agreed" Ran responded

At Middleton high school,

"Ok Wade has you found anything about the Lotus culture yet?" Asked Kim as she was ready to leave for home..

"Not much Kim… but it is said that they are lead by a Necromancer" answered Wade...

"WHAT?" yelled Kim…

"Their original leader was Amelia a priestess half Necromancer half Angel… but when she died the Lotus culture went evil…Relax Kim it's just a myth" Wade noticed how worried she is…

"I don't know Wade... We've seen weird stuff before"

"True"

"I better tell this to Global Justice" she ran outside of the school…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it R&R...


	6. Trouble

I should have posted this in the first chapter.. any ways...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yamanouchi,

"You must focus on your other side Ron-san... maintain your inner balance..." Sensei told Ron as Ron went into deep meditation...

Sitting near Ron was Ran... supporting him...

Ron was inside his mind... it was all white... infront of him was a blade... next to it was as a sentense carved in the stone...

_"Those who seek the power of the Death blade shall carry its curse till death"_

"Mighty blade... I will bear any curse or punishment if you help me achieve your power..." Ron put his hand to get the blade...he caught the blade and winced in pain as the dark power ran through his veins...Ron fell to the ground...he woke up next to Ran and Sensei...

"Ron are you ok?" His sister asked concerned...

"Yeh... what happened?" Ron rubbed his temple...

"You fainted Ron-san... did you succeed?" Sensei asked...

Ron looked at his hand ..." Only one way to find out "... Ron focused... after a couple of seconds a black blade appeared in his left hand..."Yeh i did"

Ran smiled and hugged Ron... Sensei had a proud smile on his face...

"So now what?" Ron asked...

"You will go to middleton Ron-san"

"At this time?"

"You have been out of three hours Ron" his sister told him.. obviously she was very concerned about him...

"Oh... I haven't said bye to Yori and Hiro yet..."

"Its Ok Ron-san... you will meet him in Middleton"

"What are they doing there?" Ron asked confused...

"They will assist you if needed..."

"We better hurry" Ran rushed Ron...

"Ok"

They went to the airport and got on a plane...

During the flight,

"So Ron... how will you introduce me to your classmates in America?" Ran broke the silence

"Huh?" Ron looked at her...

"You know i can't be your girl friend since you have this KP... and you can notintroduce me as your sister..." she was being reasonable...

"Right... we need to get you a last name... how about Ran Unstoppable"

"Nice..."

"Good... you are an exchange student from Japan.."

"ok"

"And Ran?"

"Yeh?"

"Don't show your guns in the public or they will freak..." Ron said with his goofy smile...

Ran smiled... "Fair enough my brother"

At Middleton airport,

"Why hasn't any one come to welcome us?" Ran asked annoyed...

"Relax sister we are in the middle of the day... they are all at work or in school..." Ron rolled his eyes...

"Right.. so what do we do?"

"We can go to school... can't believe I just said that.."

Ran smiled... "Ok... I wanted to see how schools are..."

"Then you will see... lets go" Ron graped her and went for school...

At school,

"So Kim what di GJ tell you?" Wade asked as he poped on Kim's computer...

"Not much Wade... they said that they would look into it..." Kim rolled her eyes...

"Cheer up Kim... I have a device that can detect Necromancers' presence"

"You have that?" Kim raised an eyebrow...

"Yeh"

"You Rock"

"I know... Wade out"

The computer screen went blank.. Kim looked behind her to see Ron approaching ... with a girl?..

"Hey KP" Ron hugged her...

"Ron?..." she looked at the girl... " we need to talk in private.." she took Ron's hand and went a bit far from Ran...

"Whats the problem KP?" Ron asked concerned...

"Ron I know I was a jerk the last time..."

"Its Ok KP all is forgiven.."

"So she is not your girlfriend?"

"no"

Kim was releaved...

"Who is she then?"

"She is erm.. Ran Unstoppable an exchange student from Japan.."

"Right.."

They went back to Ran...

"Sorry about that" Kim appolagized..

"No big KP" Ran replied stunning Kim..

"Huh...?" Kim muttered...

"I know a lot about you" she smiled and left with Ron...

"Did you have to toy with her like that?" Ron asked a little annoyed...

"i can't turn down a chance like that" Ran smiled...

Back to Kim... Wade appeared on the screen of the computer... "Kim we have trouble"

"Huh?" Kim snapped out of it...

"My device detected a Necromancer's presense"

"What?" Kim was taken by surprise..

"It was with you a while back... its going away"

"But i was with Ron and Ra.." Kim stopped...

"Kim?"

"Oh no Ron doesn't know who he is with"

"What?"

"He has a new friend... he thinks... I talked with her before... that must be what your detectors found out..."

"Maybe... what are you going to do?"

"I am not gona tell Ron... I will take her to GJ first then I will tell Ron.. its better that way..."

"Are you sure Kim?"

"Yes"

At GJ,

"Dr.Director... I found out something..." Kim approached Dr.Director...

"What Kim?" Dr.Director responded...

"The Necromancer we talked about before.."

"Yes?"

"I know who it is"

"Who?" Dr.Directer was surprised...

"Its Ran"

"Ran?"

"Ron's friend"

"You need to get her here"

"I know"

"When will you do it?"

"Tonight"

At night,

Ron was already home asleep... Ran wanted to take a tour in the city alone... she was walking in an alley alone.. until she heard a sound... she jumped into a defensive position... but easened when she saw the source of the sound... it was Kim...

"Kim?... whats going on?" Ran asked as she let down her guard knowing that Kim won't do anything to hurt her... bad move...

Kim shot two electrodes that hit Ran in the chest... electricity ran through her body as she winced in pain and fell on the ground unconcious...Kim approached her...

"Whatever you are... you will not hurt Ron..." She said as two GJ agents came andcarried her back to the GJ head quarters...

Back at Ron's house,

Ron sat up from his bed with inhuman speed... 'RAN!' his mind screamed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it... next chapter:

**I am doing this tonight..**

Iam gona save her..."

**your probably gona start a fight...**

I won't let you save her Ron..."

**I know this can't be right...**

...Don't make me do this Kim..."

**You may hate me but it isn't a lie...**

"...How can you take her side?..."

**Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie...**

She is human Kim..."

**Just hit me with the truth...**

...She is a Necromancer Ron... she is not human... she is evil.. she is our enemy... she is..."

**Give me one good reason baby come on...**

...My sister..."

**I live for you and me...**

"..What?.."

**I know that I can take no more...**

...If you want the Necromancer's life... take mine..."


	7. Best friends become enemies

chapter 7 up...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron jumped out of his bed... put his GI and mask on and was going outside the house...

"Something wrong son?" His father asked...

"Its Ran... something is wrong" Ron replied in a concerned tone as he exited his house and ran for Kim's...

At Kim's,

"Ron what's wrong?" Mrs.Possible asked concerned...

"Sorry to stop by at this time... where is KP?.. its an emergancy..." Ron responded as he took his breath...

"She is in Global Justice debreifing about some mission... what happened?"

"Its complicated"

he was leaving until Kim's mom caught him... "Now listen... you are like a second son to me... what's going on? first you leave for Japan because of your 17th birthday and now this... whats wrong?"

Ron looked at her... and gave her a paper...

"Whats this?" she asked confused...

"Its the original Lotus script..." he stopped when he noticed the confused look on her... "give it to Wade... he will translate and explain it..." he left...

At GJ,

Kim entered the room for debriefing...

"Good job Kim... now we can perform our studies..." Dr.Director greeted Kim...

"Studies?" Kim asked a bit shocked and concerned...

"In order to defeat this evil force... we should understand..."

"Will you kill her?"

"If necessary yes"

"AHHH" one of the examiners yelled in pain... Kim and Dr.Director ran for him...

"What happened?" Dr.Directer asked one of the scientests...

"His hand sustained a first degree burn when he touched her skin...if he held her more he would have died..." the scientest responded...

"That didn't happen with the agents that brang her here..." Kim said confused...

"Yeh what changed?" Dr.Directer joined the confusion... ( since Ron woke up he activated a shield around Ran which hurts every one that Ran doesn't trust )

"She is amazing" one of the doctors said...

"What?"

"Her genetic code... I never saw anything like it before... its like she is not human... her skin burns every thing that touches her...I think I know the source"

"What is it?"Kim asked...

"As you can see after concentrating on her skin... I detected a faint blue glow on her"

"Her powers are protecting her" Dr.Directer concluded...

"Probably... there is something bugging me though" the scientest approached Kim and Dr.Director...

"What?"

"As you know the legend speaks of a Prince warrior..."

"And?"

"she isa female... a princes in other words... where is the prince?"

Kim and Dr.Directer that he had a point... they didn't have enough time to think about it because Ron interupted them as he entered the room...

"KP something is wrong.. Ran has be..." he stopped as a look of disbelieve appeared on his face... Ran was in hooked up with many machines... they were treating her like a lab rat... his disbelieve turned into disgust then sorrow... "Whave you done to her?" Ron's eyes widened...

"We are studying her Stoppable" Dr.Directer responded to his question...

"What?" Ron snapped out of it...

"Ron... Ran is some sort of evil force... a Necromancer... Wade picked up her powers when she was with us... with you mostly..." Kim explained

Ron's eyes widened again... ' They were picking me up... not her... now look what is happening to her '

"Ron are you ok?" Kim was concerned weather if this was a big shock for him...

Ron's shocked look turned into anger... "Let... her ... go" Ron said in a cold voice...

"Ron I don't think you understand... she is a Necromancer..."

"She is human"

"How can you be so sure..?"

"I just know"

Ron went for her and started removing the wires attached to her... ' Please forgive me ' he thought as he finished...

"Don't touch her Sto..." she stopped as she saw Ron put her on his shoulder without being burnt..."How?" she asked confused...

Ron looked at her... ignored her question and started walking out...

"Dr.Director" a scientest called her name...

"Not now" she responded...

"I think you should see this... we figured out why Stoppable wasn't affected by the glow on her..."

"Why?"

"because he is the source of it"

"WHAT!" both Kim and Dr.Director were taken by surprise...

They looked at the scans... it was true... they looked at Ron...

"Hold it Stoppable... I think you own us an explanation..." Dr.Directer commanded...

Ron stopped... " I don't own you anything "

"Take him down" Dr.Directer ordered Will Do...

"No don'..." Kim pleaded but it was too late...

**BANG!**

Will shot Ron in the abdomen... Ron winced in pain as he got on one knee... but after a second he got back up and started walking again...

"How can he be still walking?"Dr.Directer asked as Ron left a trail of blood behind him...

Kim ran and intercepted Ron... "Ron stop... you need help.."

Ron looked at her with half opened eyes... he was going to loose conciousness in any minute... "Get out of my way KP"

"Ron I can't let you take her out" Kim took a defensive position...

Ron looked at her... "Don't make me do this Kim"

"Ron just leave her.."

"Why? so that they can test on her like she is not human..."

"Ron she is not human... she is a Necromancer... She is our enemy... She is ..." Ron cut her of...

"My sister" he said stunning the entire presence in the hall..

"What?" Kim said as she easened her stance...

"her real name is Ran Stoppable..." he looked at Dr.Director... "You can check on that... I will be leaving now"

"Not so fast Stoppable... those doors are three feet of solid enhanced steel... not even a nuclear explosion can blast through them... surrender... and we will forget this ever happened and get you some treatment..."

Ron looked at her... and at the door next to him blocking his exit... "These are the doors?"

"Yes" she responded...

"You need to fix them"

"Why?" Dr.Directer asked confused...

**BAMM!**

The doors were knocked back by Ron's fist...

"The're broken" Ron said in a cold voice as he started walking out...

"What are you?" Will asked...

Ron stopped... "If you want a Necromancer... next time... come to me" he said in a cold voice...

"WHAT!" Kim yelled...

"The Necromancer you were detecting that was with me all the time wasn't Ran... it was me" Ron explained and started walking out again...

"So why don't you just heal that wound?" Will said in a sarcastic way...

"because I am half human dum-ass"

"You expect us to believe that?" Will asked still trying to provoke Ron...

"Necromancers are undead... as you can see by your sensors... I am more than alive..." Ron vanished in the shadows... leaving behind him a stunned Kim...

"Kim I know you have a close relation with Ron... but he is a threat to us... you shoul..." Dr.Directer approached Kim...

"I know" Kim had a determined tone...

_to be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R&R...


	8. The truth

Sorry took sometime...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran was on Ron's back.. he was carrying her... swet streaming from his temple... his vission was blury... his shirt was soaked with his own blood... thanks to his Necromancer half he hasn't died... yet... it was only a matter of time before he dies...he couldn't allow it... he wouldn't die... it wasn't his time yet... Ron gathered all the strength he had left and continued to walk towards his house...a couple of blocks away from his house... Ron fell to the ground from the exhaustion... Ran woke up on the impact...She opened her eyes...

"wha... RON!" She yelled she noticed his blood and gasped... she helped him up and supported him with her own body... "Hold on brother" She walked with him to their house...

His mother opened the door..her eyes widened at Ron's condition..."What happened?" she barely muttered..

"I don't know... last thing I remember is K..." her eyes darkened with anger...

"Get him inside..."Her mother opened the door wide...

His dad saw this...his eyes widened.. "I'll call 911"

"No don't... they are after him" she intercepted her dad..

"What?" her mother asked..

"I don't know what happened..." she put Ron on the couch...

"Forgive me.." Ron said in a low voice...

"Its Ok... I forgive you" Ran didn't know what happened but she wouldn't be angry at her brother no matter what...

"We need to get him help.." his mother stated to cry as well...

At Kim's,

Kim ran to her house and stormed through the door...

"Kimmie what happened?" Her father asked in confusion...

"Ron was shot..."

"WHAT!" Her father yelled...

"Long story" she said as she continued for her room.. she opened her closet and took the battle suit (just like STD) out.. put it down and got downstairs...

"Kim what are you doing?" her mother asked...

"I am goingafter Ron..." She felt her heart sink at that last word..

"Why?" her mother asked

"I don't know there is some stupid story about undead and stuff... I don't care about that... Ron was shot he needs help... I am going to his house now..."

"Why's the suit?" her mother raised an eyebrow...

"Just a precaution... I need to go" Kim was getting outside the door...

"Wait" her mother intercepted her..

"What?"

"You will need my help" Her mother packed a first aid kit

"Mom no..." Kim tried to reason with her mother...

"Kim Ron is like a son to me... I am a doctor I can help him..."

Kim looked at her mother.. "Lets go"

At Ron,

Ron had blackened out from the blood loss... no one knew what to do... Ran was crying... the door bell rang... Ran wiped away her tears and opened the door...

"You" she said with an angry tone...

"Where is Ron?" Kim asked...

"Why so that you can take him to GJ?" Ran half yelled..

"Look I made some mistakes... Iam not perfect... Ron was..."Kim stopped and thought for a minute"... is my boyfriend and best friend... I don't care if any of what they said was true... me and my mother are here to help...Please"

Ran looked at Kim and the confused mother next to her.. "Very well" She opened the door entirely...

"Oh my god" Kim's mother was shocked by Ron's blood on his shirt.. "Take his shirt off"...

Ran gently removed the shirt revealing the injuries... along with a strainge small tatoo on his right shoulder...it was two blades a black one and a blue one in an X position ( they were crossed over each other )... Kim's mother ignored it and started to work on Ron's wound...

"I need a bandage.. the ones I have are too small.." Kim's mother asked Ran..

Ran looked around.. there was no time... she ripped the right sleave of her shirt revealing a tatoo of the word Amelia with a yellow sword under it... she handed the sleave to Kim's mom..."Will that do?"

"yes" she took the sleave and modified it with her scissers... she tied Ron's wound with it..."He will be fine... but he lost a lot of blood... in a couple of days he will be back on his feet..."

"We don't have that time..." his mother spoke up...

"Why?" Kim asked...

Kim's mom responded... "He told me something about his birth day being in six days... does that mean anything.."

Kim didn't understand...

Beep Beep Beep

the Kimmunicator beeped...Kim got it.. "What up Wade?"

"Yeh Kim I analized the paper your mother gave me" Wade responded..

"What paper?" Kim looked at her mother..

"He gave me it before he left.." her mother explained...

"Any ways... it is something about a prophecy.. I translated it.." Wade continued...

"Put it on"

Wades picture disappeared and a script appeared but in English...

_The prophecy:_

_"It is said that every chosen guardian shall endure the un-endurable, he shall defeat the undefeatable on his seventeenth birthday by sacrificing his own life in the process...It shall be repeated until the hundredth generation of the Stoppable clan... for Ronald Dean Stoppable shall be betrayed by his loved ones... he cannot defeat the undead rise alone for he shall face a hellish God... only with the help of the Priestess Amelia shall he take a stand... ... and even with the help of Amelia he shall not be able to defeat Oranos until he realizes the truth... that two halves make one whole...It is also said that Ronald Dean Stoppable shall be the last of his kind... he is the last Prince warrior..."_

Kim's eyes widened along with her mother... her eyes teared as she looked at Ron on the couch.. every thing made sense now... the cemetary.. his knowledge of the lesson Barken was teaching... his protection for Ran.. his sister... his secret life... his disappearences on their dates.. Kim felt her guilt kill her on that lost thought... she kept looking at Ron... 'Please forgive me'... was the only idea on her mind...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R&R..


	9. First connection

Iam not getting many reviews :( if something is wrong tell me so that I can fix it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was still unconcious on the couch...Kim and Ran were in the other room..Ran was telling everything about Ron... this made Kim feel even worse...

"Don't trouble yourself Kim-san... you didn't know" Ran sensing her concern..

"But i did what the prophecy said... he was betrayed by his loved ones... I helped in capturing you..." she felt warm tears forming around her eyes...

"You didn't know... I know Ron will forgive you.." Ran smiled..Kim smiled as well.."But why did they want me?" Ran asked confused...

"Well when Wade discovered a Necromancer who was always next to Ron... I kind of thought it was you... so I captured you..."Kim was disgusted at herself..

"did they see my genetic code?" Ran's eye's widened..

"Yes... why?" Kim looked at her concerned face...

"Because if they discouvered what they can do with my blood they would be after me.. or worse after Ron."

"What can they do with your blood?" Kim asked...

"Anything from lighting a lightbulp to summoning a God..."

"A God?" Kim asked..

"Yes... as you saw in the prophecy that my brother would face a God... I will try not to get captured... but it is in-evitable.. I will have my share in killing my own brother.."She started to cry...

Kim sensing this... "But what about priestess Amelia?"

"She is our original leader... half Necromancer half Angel... she died many years ago... Sensei told me that I have a special bond with her... it has to be my blood... I can only summon her inorder to help Ron..."

"The prophecy said that Ron was the last of his kind..do you know what that means?"

"It means that either he will loose... or win and there won't be a need for other guardians... but looking at the odds..." She started crying again..."Its not fair"

"What is it?"

"First David.. and now Ron... what did we do to deserve this"

"David?" Kim was confused..

"Our big brother... Ron didn't tell you about him..."

"So that explains what Monkey Fist was in the cemetary"

Ran's eyes snapped open.. "Monkey fist?"

"Yes.. he said he was paying respect..."

"Did he enter the Stoppable cemetary?"

"Yes so did I"

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"Only the Stoppable clan can enter it... Monkey Fist must have broken the barrier..."

"But he told me that he is with you in this battle"

Ran stood up... "He lies Kim-san... he is one of the many worshipers of Oranos the hellish God..."

"But what was he doing in the cemetary?"

"I don't know"

From out side the sound of military tanks and GJ hover crafts was herd...

**"Surrender now or we will break in"** Dr.Directer said through the amplifier...

"I'll take care of them..." Kim got up...

Ran handed her a gun...

"I can't..." Kim couldn't accept it...

"Be careful"

Kim looked at her determined eyes... "I will".. she took the gun and got out...

"Hold your fire.." Kim spoke as she left the house..

"Kim what are you doing here?" Dr.Directer asked her...

"Ron was badly injured so me and my mother came here to treat him..."

"Is he alive?" A scientest asked... probably concerned..

"Yes... but you can't take him... neither his sister..." Kim was serious..

"Kim i don't think you und..." Dr.Directer was cut of by Kim...

"No I understand you want them to become your lab rats so that you can test on them.. I can't allow that..."Kim was returning...she felt a gun being raised at her... on instict she took her own and aimed it at Dr.Directer... "Don't"...

Dr.Directer smiled.. "You can't take a life Kimberly..."

Kim smiled as well... "Maybe you are right... but she can" she pointed at Ran who was in Ron's room witha sniper rifle... a pink dot appeared on Dr.Directers head... "She is really pissed from what you were doing and are trying to do to her and her brother... I suggest you leave..."

"You know I can't... besides she can't kill.. I read the prophecy... the princess and prince warrior can't kill any human..."

"So you know that truth... and you still don't care..."

"Don't get me wrong... if we capture them.. we can drain all their blood.. the no God can be summoned..."

"Who will kill the undead then?"

"We will... Will Du arrest Kiber..Ahh" she yelled as a bullet hit her right arm...

"She may not be able to kill.. but she can cut of every limb you have..." Kim started walking away...

"Lets see you top the military... "Dr.Directer was pissed...

"Whatever.." Kim entered the house and closed the door behind her...

She met with Ran.. "Great job" she congrajulated her...

"Thanks... I rock"...

That phrase reminded her of someone.. Wade..

Kim got to her Kimmunicator... "He Wade"

"Kim.. whats going on... the military and news are at your house..." Wade almost jumped when he saw Kim...

"News?"

"Turn on your television"

Kim did as ordered... her mother, Ron's parents and Ran saw the news...

"... We are here infront of the house of Ronald Stoppable... where the X-tean heroen Kim Possible is protecting her sidekick and his sister from the law..." a news reporter was talking..

"X?" Kim's eyes widened..

Her mother looked at her.. "Kim I.." she was cut of by a large blast shaking the house..

**"This is your last warning... Surrender now" **It was Dr.Directer...

Ran had a serious look on her face...

"Ran?" Kim sensed it...Ran ran to the door.. Kim tried to follow her but was stopped by Ron's mother..

"Its ok Kim she knows what she is doing"

Out side,

Ran got out... really pissed...

A scientest approached Dr.Directer... Ma'em you can't kill her"

"These bullets are not lethal... they will only paralize what they hit temperary.. Will Du.. fire at will" she commanded..

"Understood..." Will responded..

**BANG!**.. the entire crowd paniced..

The bullet had hit Ron in her left shoulder.. she felt darkness take over her... she shook it away...'Amelia give me strength '... she concentrated... a light from the sky hit her... she levitated a bit... and a yellow barrier was emmited from her body... it created a force field around the house... Ran fell on the ground unconcious.. Kim got her in...she put her on another couch...

"She is just out for a while" Kim's mom reassured everyone...

"What happened?" Kim asked...

"She created a barrier around the house... she is starting to connect with Amelia" Ran's dada bit happy a bit concerned responded...

In the next room, a pair of brown eyes opened and darkened...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R&R...


	10. First encounter

Ron got out of the couch... feeling his wound... he remembered everything.. his eyes darkened... the tatoo on his right hand glowed black... the Necromancer blade appeared in his hand... a black aura formed around him.. he put a shirt on... but the bright glowing tatoo burned through the sleave...

Back at Ran,

She was still laying unconcious on the couch... her eyes slowly started to open..."erh..." she muttered as she woke up..

"Ran honey are you ok?" her mother asked...

"Yeh what happened?" Ran stood up and felt her hand hurting her...

"They shot you with a sleeper... you were out for a couple of minute..." Kim's mom explained...

"are you fine?" Her father was concerned...

"Yes I a..." She stopped as her eyes widened... she was staring across the room...

Every one wanted to know what was it.. they looked and gasped.. Ron with pure black eyes... a black auro forming around him.. Necromancer blade in his hand... dark shadows were emmiting from his hand... it was radiating a black substance (similar to Shego's green glow)...

"Ron?" Kim asked..

"Almost" Ron responded in a cold voice..He approached the door... a black line emmited from his hand and touched the door.. the door shatered and was sent fifty feet in the air... Ron walked out...

"So how can we penetrade this shield?" Dr.Directer asked one of the scientests..

"I don't think that would be necessary any more..." The scientest responded with terror...

"Why do you say s..." Dr.Directer's eyes widened when she saw Ron walking out of the house...

The crowd panicked... many of Ron's and Kim's friend's were there... they were speechless...

"I knew Ron had something in him... but not this" Felix spoke up...

"Damn what did they do to him?" Brick asked...

"Take him down... we need him alive" Dr.Directer instruced Will Du..

"Understood.. Fire at will" Will Du ordered the Swat team armed with paralizing bullets...

Atleast a hundred bullet impacted Ron... he wasn't affected..

"What the hell?" Will Du's eyes widened...

Every one was terrified at what Ron was capable of... he slowly walked near the barrier.. he touched it and it disappeared... he looked back at the house... with a spark of black energy... the house broke apart and levitated in the air... exposing Kim and the others.. "Come" Ron said in a cold voice.. the others nodded and followed Ron... as soon as they were near him a black barrier formed around all of them...

"Use life ammunition!" Screamed Dr.Directer...

"Affirmative... " Will and the others loaded their weapons with live ammunition... "Fire at will!"...

All fired... this time with lethal bullets.. however... the bullets stopped inches from Ron's barrier... they levitated in the air... a black light emmited from Ron and the bullets fell on the ground... Ron and the others kept walking through the crowd... they passed the students and kept walking...when they reached the other side of the crowd... "Go" Ron told them..

"Ron please don't do any thing you will r.."Kim was cut of... by Ron putting his hand on her lips..

"I am not gona do anything KP.. and I forgive you..." Ron turned around...

"What are you going to do?" She asked...

"Save them" he anwsered as he took an offensive position..

"From what?" Ran asked...

"From them" he anwsered.

"Who?" Dr.Directer asked..

"Undead" Ron responded in a cold voice...

"i don't see any und..." Dr.Directer stopped talking as a strange smell took over the place.. the smell of ... Death?..

"Hahahaha... " A cold laugh was heard... "Prepare to die..."

No one was able to detect it.. Ron took a defensive position... On instinct he jumped in the air and dodged a black ray.. Ron landed on his feet only to recieve a blow to the abdomen on his wound that sent him thirty feet away... Ron was unconcious...

"Hahaha... Puny Necromancer..." a figure appeared dressed in black... it looked at the crowd... "I have to thank you for weakening him for me... now prepare to di.." the figure was cut of as Ran jumped and kicked it in the face... the figure captured Ran and threw her to the ground... Ran did a windmill and jumped up... "Princess... the summoner of Amelia... I have other plans for your blood... but not yet... "he launched a black ray hitting Ran in the chest sending her twenty feet in the air landing with a big Thud on the ground...Ran went unconcious.."Hahahaha... Too easy..." he turned to the crowd... "Let me see you fight without your guardians..."

"With pleasure.. open fire... "Dr.Directer ordered the military... they all fired with their machine guns hitting the figrue with every bullet. it wasn't affected...

"Hahaha... your weapons cannot hurt me..." The wounds simply seiled...

Dr.Directer was shocked she looked at the scientests... "How can we kill it?" she asked...

"We... can't.. they only can" The scientest admited as he pointed at Ron and Ran unconcious on the ground...

Kim and the others had brought Ran and Ron together... "Common guys wake up.." no reply they were out cold...The figure was going to attack the crowd when a blast of blue energy stopped it... it was Sensei... followed by thousands of ninjas...

"Attack!" Sensei yelled as all the students attacked and were protected by Sensei's blue barrier around them... Sensei approached Kim...

"I thought we can't kill him" Kim's mom spoke..

"We can't we can only delay him till Ron-san and Ran-san wake up..." Sensei responded as he put his hand over Ron and Ran's heads...

"What are you doing?" Ron's mom asked..

"Accelerating their healing rate your highness..." Sensei responded respectively...

"How long will it take?" Ron's dad asked...

"Its done" Sensei responded...

Ron's and Ran's eyes opened together... Ran's eyes were glowing a bit yellow.. .Ron's were glowing blue... they got up obviously half concious...

"What's wrong with them?" Kim asked concerned..

"They are fine Kim-san..they are being controled by there subconcious right now... they are awake but not in their full state of mind.." Sensei responded..

Kim nodded and looked at Ron and Ran almost dead like walking towards the figure.. the students saw it and broke their attacks making room for the experts...the figure looked at Ron and charged at him... his hands lit on fire and he launched a fist at Ron...Ron blocked it and did a butterfly kick sending him fifty feet in the air earning a good gasb from the crowd and every one that was watching in their homes...Ron summoned the Lotus Blade in a blue flash.. Ran was still not ready to summon her yellow glowing one yet...They approached the figure on the ground...

"You think you can defeat us... we are already here" The figure knew its doom was comming...Ron and Ran didn't pay any attention to what it said... their eyes were still focused and dazed in the same time... Ron took the Lotus Blade and burried it in the creatures chest... it winced in pain and picked on fire... it vaporized... Ron's blue glowing sword disappeard...

"But wasn't his sword a black one?" Kim asked..

"The powers Ron-san showed before we arrived were a protion of his power... his power is unlimited.." Sensei explained..

"What?" Kim's eyes bugged out...

"Its complicated Kim-dono" Hirotacka approached Kim..

"Hirotacka?.. this is so freaky" Kim was still...

Ron and Ran made their way back through the crowd... they lost balance for a minute but regained it... they had woke up...

"What happened?" Ran asked confused..

"You kicked ass" Kim congrajulated them...

"I rock" Ran congrajulated herself...

Ron just dusted him self and remained silent...Kim approached him.. "Ron I..." she didn't know what to say...

"It's Ok KP..." he turned to the military with angry eyes... the military panicked... "Lets get out of here.. I haven't healed completely yet..."

"Ok..." Ran replied...They started walking away...

"Just where do you think your going... Iam not done with you ye..." Dr.Directer stopped as she saw the ninjas drawing their swords and aiming their arrows at her...

"Talk about not being grateful.." Kim's mom spoke up..

"You will get used to it..." Ron spoke and started walking away... followed by every one...

"They got away" a scientest aproached Dr.Directer..

"It doesn't matter... we got some of her blood when she was in GJ headquarters..." She responded...

In GJ headquarters,

The place was over run by ... monkies?..Monkey Fist was holding a test tube with blood in it... "Perfect" he spoke...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...


	11. Sick

DeyinelI appreciate any advices I get... I'll try to do it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and the others were walking outside of Middleton...Ron was leading... Kim resisted a bit but finally got by his side.."Something wrong KP?".. Ron asked concerned..

"Ron... I... about all what happened before... I..." she was searching for words...

"It's ok KP... I forgived you remember..."

"I know Ron... just... I played a role in hurting you..." she was going to cry but recieved a hug from Ron..

"Comon KP you were doing it to protect me... its ok" he reassured..

"Really?"

Ron smiled.. "Really.."

"Ok... "she was releaved.. "So what happened to you a while back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... first you were dark and with these evil powers... then you were glowing blue and kicking ass... what happened?"

"What you first saw was my Necromancer side... if I hadn't controled it.. GJ would have suffered..." he was discusted at himself...

Kim sensed it... "But you did..."

"This time Kim... but what if I loose control... this thing about two halves making a whole... I am resisting my other side's influence but i am using its powers... I think that's what they ment... I hope..."

Back at GJ,

Dr.Directer entered the head quarters to find it in ruins.. she approached a dieing worker... "What happened?"

"They.. attacked us..." he gasped for air...

"Who did?"

"Monkey Fist..."

"Oh no.. does he have her blood.." Dr.Directer was worried...

"Yes... we tried hol..." he stopped talking as his life left his body.. Dr.Directer closed his eyes..

"What have we done... get me Possible" Dr.Directer ordered Will Du..

"Acknowledged" Will Du responded...

Back at the others... Ron was walking... Ran and Kim were beside him.. Ran was not feeling well..."Ran.. are you ok?" Kim asked...

Ran looked at Kim... "Yes Kim.. I am fine..." she spoke as she nearly fell... Ron gave her support..

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron asked Sensei...

"Did they attain any of her blood Ron-san?" Sensei rubbed his beard...

"No... she was with me all the ti... GJ..." Ron's eyes widened...

"You don't think they got any of her blood do you?" Kim asked as she laid Ran on the ground...

"Thats not the problem Kim..." he took Ran's temperature.. he was right..

"What?"

"She only gets sick when one thing happens Kim-san" Sensei responded...

"Someone is summoning Oranos..." Ron responded as he put Ran on his shoulders... "We need to find shelter..." he was interupted by the Kimmunicator's beep..

"Wade?" Kim asked..

"Kim.. GJ wants to talk to you.." Wade responded..

"Like hell I w..." she was cut of..

"No Kim it is serious... Monkey Fist has taken something from them..." Wade was in terror..

"Ran's blood?" Ron asked..

"Yes"

Ron looked at Sensei.. he nodded..."Go... we will protect Ran-san and the others..."...

"Are you sure?" Ron asked...

"Yes.. go" Hiro responded..

Ron put Ran on Hirotacka's shoulder adn was heading out until Kim intercepted him... "Kim?" Ron asked..

"Iam going with you" she said with determined eyes...

"No Kim... too dangerous..."

"I don't care.. their not undead.. so I guess I can take care of them...this suit can help me..." she pointed at her suit..Ron looked at her...

"Very well.." he stood besides her and offered his hand...she took it.. "hold on.." a blue flash appeared and Ron ran at inhuman speed.. thanks to Kim's suit she was able to hold on...

"Do you think they can make it?" Kim's mom asked Ron's mom..

She smiled.. "Nothing can stop them together..."

Out side GJ,

Ron and Kim had arrived.. they were talking.. "Kim it's too dangerous..."

"Ron please.. i can do it... please" she pleaded...

"Ok" Ron granted her her wish...

They entered GJ,

"Kim...Stoppable.." Dr.Directer greeted them...she recieved a death stare... "Monkey Fist has Ran's blood..."

"We know" Kim responded...

"He will summon Oranos with it"

"We kno.."

**BAM!**

The door exploded and a black creature entered.."What the hell is that?" Dr.Directer's eyes widened...

"Its a Wraith.. personal guards of Oranos... they are near finishing summoning..." Kim responded... Ron was ready to attack... Kim held his hand..

" Its Gona be alright" Ron responded..

"I know... go" she encouraged him...

Ron lept at the creature and unshelthed the Lotus Blade..."Hahaha... Prince warrior..prepare to die..." the creature spoke as it attacked Ron... Ron dodged its attack by doinga 360 spin and landing ten feet behind It...Ron launched with inhuman speed he used the Lotus Blade.. but all his attacks were blocked... he was kicked and sent to a wall... he did a windmill and stood up..."You are weaker than I thought... " the creature spoke..and moved in for the finisher... Ron jumped out of the way.. Kim was watching with a smile on her face... Ron quickly jumped up and burried the Blade in the creatures chest.. the creature winced in pain.. but didn't die... It pulled out the sword, and Slapped Ron sending him crashing to a wall..." i am disappointed.. I expected more from you... and this Blade...Do you have anything to say before you die?"he applied pressure on it and it..Broke?.."What?... " the creature was surprised.."... Ron stood up with a smile on his face..

"Two things... one... thats not the Lotus Blade... and two ... he said I am Ron" Ron finished... Kim leapt next to him and kicked the creature on its face sending it thirty feet in the air...Kim summoned the Lotus Blade and cut of the creatures head.. it burst into flames and disappeared... Kim looked at Ron and smiled... there was a blue glow and Kim shape shifted into Ron and vice versa..."Told you it would work" the real Kim spoke this time..( the plan was that they change figures..).. Ron smiled and looked at her injuries...

"Not much" he helped her up...

"No big... you need your health more than me.." she smiled.. Ron smiled and kissed her...

"Kim..Sto...Ron..."Dr.Directer appraoched them... "i know we weren't on the same side lately... but... we need your help.."

"Name it" Ron smiled... Dr.Directer smiled as well... he had forgiven every thing..

"Undead and monkeys are appearing every where... you need to stop them..".. Dr.Directer handed them some gadgets jetpacks and stuff..."I know not much.. but they can help you.."..

"Very well.." Ron responded and took them...

Ron and Kim looked at each other..."I'll take care of the undead.."Ron spoked..

"And I'll get the monkeys.." Kim completed...

"Good luck" Dr.Directer saluted them... they saluted back...

"Thanks..." Kim responded... "Lets go..." she took Ron's hand... and ran out...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to remind you 3 days had passed.. 4 days remain till Ron's birthday... R&R..


	12. Oranos

This is probably te pre-final i think..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninjas along with Ran and the others had entered a shelter...Hirotacka put Ran on the ground... she was halusinating.. or was she?... she was talking things no one understood.. it was some ancient language..."What is she saying Sensei?" Hirotacka asked his master near him...

"She is... speaking with Amelia..." Sensei was shocked along with every one else...

In Ran's dream,

_She was on the ground dieing... the sky was black... she was muttering things she didn't understand... then she had the strength to stand up... she stood up barely keeping her self on her feet... she walked a bit and fell again... a hand helped her up... she looked at the owner and gasped... she quickly kneeled... it was Amelia...Amelia helped her up..."Please princess... do not kneel for me..."_

_"But.. I..." Ran was in search for words... its not every day you talk to a dead priestess..._

_"Shh young princess..." Amelia put her hand on Ran's lips..."Your brother needs you...wake up" Amelia touched her head..._

_"Wha.." before she could continue...she woke up_

Back to reality... Ran's eyes snapped open...she stood up...

"Ran?" her mother asked...

"Yes mother" Ran responded..

"What happened?" her mother asked confused...

"Amelia saved me" Ran responded... "Where is Ron?" Ran looked around and didn't find him...

Every one was releaved by Ran being ok..."He left with Kim-san for middleton..." Sensei approached...

"Then I must follow them" Ran was getting ready...

"Are you sure?" her mother asked..

"Yes mom... its alright.. I am healed..." she hugged her mother..

Her dad smiled and threw her an M16..."Ran.. remember every thing we told you about using guns?"

"Yes" Ran caught the M16...

"It doesn't stand anymore" Her dad responded with a smiled...

Ran reloaded the weapon..."Thanks...".. and she left with a yellow blur...

"Its funny how they grow up so fast..." Dean told his wife...

"I know... I know..." she responded..

At Middleton high school,

The school was over run by monkeys.. the students tried holding them back as much as possible...but they weren't strong enough.. the ceiling exploded.. Kim got down from there... "Hello" Kim asked... all the monkeys stared at them and attacked with monkey battle cries..."They don't learn" Kim launched at them with her advanced suit and kicked the crap out of them... then a red ray was launched at Kim..."What the he..."she was cut of when Ron pushed her out of the way..."RON!" she yelled as she hit the ground..the ray impacted Ron in the chest sending him crashing into a locker...

"Ow" Ron said as he did a windmill and stood up...

"What the hell?" half the students asked...

"Long story" Kim responded...

**BANG!...**a gun shot was heard as a monkey trying to take down Kim fell to the ground dead..."I rock" the source spoke...

"Ran?" both Kim and Ron asked in unision..

"Yeh... you have some crap to handle.. need any help?" Ran asked Ron...

"Not really" Ron responded as he dodged another ray and planted the Necromancer blade in the undead's chest.. it burst into flames and disappeared...then hundrets of Monkeys lead by Monkey Fist entered the room..."Crap" Ron spoke..Ran stood at Ron and Kim's side...

"ATTACK!" Monkey Fist ordered his monkeys...they nodded and launched with battle crys...

Ran started taking out monkeys with her weapon until **Click..Click..Click**... the weapon was out of ammo... "Damn" she threw it on the ground and started using her modified Tai Chin Peq Quar... she jumped and kicked three monkeys in unision breaking their necks...she looked at Monkey Fist and jumped at him only to recieved a kick sending her to the ground..."What?" she asked as Ron helped her up...

"As you can see.. summoning Oranos helped me.. he awarded me with powers beyond your understanding... your going to die... don't deny it.." Monkey Fist laughed..

"Deny this" Ron launched at him and kicked him in the face sending him to a wall... Monkey Fist did a hand spring and stood up...Ron summoned the Lotus Blade and the Necromancer Blade... he winced in pain as the two blades started to exchange shocks... he hid the Necromancer blade...

"hahaha.. I see you didn't get it yet..." Monkey Fist launched and kicked Ron sending him back at Kim and Ran...Ron got up and looked at the Lotus Blade...his eyes were replaced by a blue glow..."What?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief...

"Actually... I did" Ron attacked faster than an eye can detect and kicked Monkey Fist breaking his hand sending him the ceiling...

"Wha..."Monkey fist stopped as pain ran through his veins...Ron had launched a blue ray towards him...

"Two halves make a whole..." he spoke as the ray intensified..."Die" Ron spoke in a cold voice as Monkey Fist's sound fainted and he vaporized...Ron turned to his shocked sister and girl friend... "Lets go"... they only nodded in agreement...

After they exited the school,

The blue glow had fainted and Ron returned to his normal self...Kim took this opportunity andasked.."Ron.. what happened back there?"...

"When I summoned the two blades.. I found my source of energy... i think that's what the prophecy meant..."Ron responded...

"I hope so" Ran put her hand on Ron's shoulder.."I hope"...

They continued saving every one... until... the skys darkened..."What the hell?" Kim asked...

"They are here" Ran responded in terror...

"Who?"Kim asked concerned...

"Undead" Ron responded..."Kim... take co..AHH!" Ron winced in pain as a pure black ray hit him in the chest sending him crashing through three cars and hitting a stone brick wall breaking it...

"RON!" both Kim and Ran yelled in unision... but their eyes widened as they saw the source...

"Oranos?" Ran asked shocked..

"Hahahahaha..." the figure responded... "Yes mortal... prepare to die.." he launched another ray but Kim jumped out of the way and pulled Ran with her...

"Can you defeat him?" Kim asked..

Ran looked at her"No I can't.. only Ron is powerful enough..."

"What can you do?" Kim asked as the figure started approaching...

" I can... delay it..." Ran's eyes glowed yellow...

Kim looked at her... "do it... I will try to wake Ron up..."

"OK" Ran responded as she jumped up...

"hahaha" Oranos laughed as he launched another ray at Ran.. Ran jumped out of the way and building behind her exploded from the impact...

At GJ,

They were watching the battle through the Satallite..."Put this on every channel" Dr.Directer ordered..

"Are you sure?" Will Du asked..

"Yes they need to know who these two are" Dr.Directer responded..

"Understood" Will Du did as told...

At every house,

"...urgent news... we are picking upa fight which appears to be between a God and three humans.. Kim Possible..Ron Stoppable.. and Ran Stoppable..." the news reporter spoke...

"What?" half the people watching gasped..

Back at the fight... Ran had been bruised...she received a lot of punishment from Orano's beating...Kim was despirately trying to wake Ron up... his inhjury was serious...Ran was hit and sent to a wall...Oranos was moving to kill Ron and Kim.. Ran saw this and her eyes glowed more yellow..."AMELIA!" she yelled as her body glowed yellow and a sword formed in her hands... a yellow lightning hit her and was diverted towards the God... Oranos was sent backwards on the ground... Ran held her sword... Kim looked surprised...then a figure approached her...

"Step aside Kim" a figure spoke from behind her..

"Wha.." she stopped as she saw who it was..."Amelia?" she asked eyes widened...

"Yes" she put her hand on Ron's chest... she glowed white and the wound seiled... Ron's eyes snapped open glowing blue...

"Ron?" Kim asked...

Ron ignored her question and went for Ran...she was on the ground.. her sword besides her... Oranos was gowing for the kill with his blade...but he was kicked ten feet in the air by Ron...Ron's Lotus blade returned to his hand...Ran saw this and fainted...Ron looked at her.. he then looked at Oranos again..."Prepare to die" Ron spoke in a cold voice..

"You can't kill m..AHH!" a blue lightning hit him... Ron was glowing blue...he launched at Oranos and kicked him again...and sent him to the ground...Ron approached him and burried the Lotus Blade in his chest...Then he summoned the Necromancer blade and burried it too...he winced in pain from summoning the two blades together..."Ahhhh" Oranos yelled in pain...then Ron was sent ten feet in the air with his blade and hit the ground with a big thud on the ground..."Wait for me.. I will be back" Oranos Promised and disappeared...

Kim ran for Ron..."So that was it?"

"No.. he was just summoned.. he will get his God powers back by tomorow... we must attack then or we all die..." Ron responded as he took her hand to stand up..

"What happened?" Ran asked as she woke up..

"You summoned Amelia" Kim responded with a smile...

"I rock... wait.. where is she?" Ran looked around for her.. she was gone..

"What happened to her?" Kim asked..

Then a voice in Ron's head told him...'My job is done.. it is yours now'..."Her job is done... its mine now" Ron responded as he started walkig away..

"What.. that was it?" Ran couldn't believe it..

"She helped save my life Ran.. she completed her side of the prophecy..."Ron put his hand on her shoulder..

"but you can't beat Oranos alone..."Ran started to cry...

"Its Ok... I'll find a way...lets go back to the shelter.."Ron hugged her...they all disappeared in a blur...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...


	13. Final:Ron almighty!

Final chapter it will be big:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ,Ran and Kim were infront of the shelter... Ran wasn't happy..."Something troubles you Ran?".. Ron asked her..

"Yes..." She wiped a tear a away... "I thought Amelia was going to help you fight Oranos..."

Ron wiped away her tear.."She did... she saved us all"..

"I know but i meant fighting Oranos as a full powered God... you cannot defeat him... we cannot defeat him... he is a full powered God now... only an avatar can kill a God.. and non of us can... Amelia won't come back... her part was over (Amelia is an Avatar)..." Ran started giving away tears...Ron hugged and reassured her...

"Its ok... we will make it... together..." Ron put out his hand for her...

"Together.." she caught his hand .. "For David" she hugged him and let go...

"For David" Ron responded with a smile...

"And you expect me to stay here... yeh right" Kim spoke in a sarcastic way..

"KP.. you can't help me on this... you cannot kill any..." Ron was cut of by Kim putting her hand on his lips...

"Don't think I will let you go and die out there.. if I can't stop your death... I will atleast fight at your side when that happens.. and even die... don't expect me to sit around looking at you being tortured and destroyed.. "Kim sounded serious... but emotional... Ron kissed her on the lips...

"I know Kim... I know" he put his hand around her and his other around Ran's..." lets enter"...When they entered they recieved applause from every one inside..."Damn I hate to be in the spot light.." Ron joked... Kim and Ran smiled...

"congrajulations... you kicked ass" Kim's mom high fived her daughter... "nice work you two" she looked at Ron and Ran...

"No Big" they said in unision and laughed...

"Ron-san.. we detected a presense of an unholy power..." Sensei approached Ron and bowed...Ron bowed back..

"It was Oranos... we fought him.. but he wasn't in his full power... he must have achieved it by now..." Ron anwsered as he stood up...

"Then we must attack tomorrow morning..." Sensei looked at the ninjas behind him... Ron put his hand opn Sensei's shoulders...

"Sensei... many will die.." Ron was serious.. Sensei removed his hand...

"We know Ron-san.. but it is our honor to die giving you time in your quest..."Sensei spoke as he and all the ninjas were about to bow..

"Don't... you bow to no one.. "Ron had tears in his eyes... he bowed along with Ran and his parents... "we bow to you...".. he wiped a tear..."It is my honor to fight by your side.. you were nothing but helpful in my journy..." he straightened up... "Tomorow... we kick ass" he put a thumbs up at Sensei... Sensei replied him with the peace sighn... followed by cheers from the ninjas about enthusiasm to kick some undead ass...

"Let us fiest Ron-san... for tomorrow.. is your destiney..." Sensei motioned for Ron...

"Yeh.. Naco" Ron joked again..Yori gigled ..

"You and your american style jokes Ron-san..." Yori smiled along with every one there...

At night,

Ron couldn't sleep.. for what reason he didn't know why... he was sleeping in the same room with every one on the floor... he woke up and washed his face... he stood out side...observing the area...he heard a crack he summoned the Lotus Blade and tried summoning the Necromancer Blade... it didn't come.. "What the he..?" he stopped as his eyes widened from what he saw.. he saw him self infront of him.. his Necromancer side any ways... "What are you?" he asked shoked..

"I am you Prince warrior... well half of you" Necro-Ron spoke as the Necromancer blade formed in his hands... Ron took a fighting stance.. "Relax... I am not here for a fight..." necro-Ron lowered his sword.. "I am here to help"

Ron laughed... "You.. your undead..."

" I may be undead Ron... but I share your soul... we share the same body..." The Necromancer blade vanished..

"I dont't see we are sharing it right now..." Ron spoke because there were two of them...

"Now yes Ron.. I am here to assist you..." Necro-Ron sat down...

"why do i trust you?" Ron asked still in his defensive position...

"Do you have any choice... you do want to save your loved ones right?" Necro-Ron asked..

"Ofcourse" that wasn't a question to be asked..

"Then listen" Ron and Necr-Ron started talking... after about an hour they were done...

"I understand... nice plan.. "Ron was in disbelief from what the plan said...

"You do realize how dangerous it is.." Necro-Ron alerted him..

"I don't care.. if it saves them..." Ron spoke..

"Very well" Necro-Ron floated and merged with Ron's body...Ron headed back for the shelter...Ron slept like a baby..in the morning... every one woke up...Ron got up and entered the shower.. he emerged wearing a black GI without a mask... two blades were crossed on his back...when he got out he met with Sensei...

"Come Ron-san...your warriors want to hear an encouragement from you.." Sensei motioned for Ron..

"Ok"...Ron entered the room.. there was silence...he stood infront of every one..."I know... many of us have a very high chance of not comming back... but remember if we die... it is in humanity's best... our death will not be in vein... for your families... children... sisters.. brothers.. loved ones... "That earned a tear from Kim" ... will live peacefully and will have a good life... all thanks to your sacrifice... but I can't take that...I made a plan yesterday.. that requires me splitting away form you... Oranos will come after me then... your job is to hold the undead from my back... it will severly reduce losses... can I count on you?" Ron asked... he recieved cheers as an anwser...he approached Kim.. "KP I.." but was cut of by her putting her fingers on his lips...

"Don't dare speak like this is the end..."Kim had tears in her eye..."No good byes...we will meet again..."..Ron teared as well... he kissed her...they broke... "I told Wade to get GJ and the military.. they are on our side..."this earned her another kiss..

"I'll give you your coordinates..." Ron gave her a piece of paper.. "Feed it to the Kimmunicator... it will tell you where to go.. along with GJ and the military..."

"OK" Kim took it and fed it to the Kimmunicator..."Got it Wade?"

"Yeh Kim.. transmition completed they will meet you there.." Wade appeared o the Kimmunicator...

"We must depart Ron-san..." Sensei approached Ron..

"I know" he hugged Kim and left...

"Come Kim-san... you and Ran-san must lead our armies in order to help Ron-san..." Sensei put his hand on her shoulder...

"Ok" Kim responded and they departed...They followed the coordinates and met the army a little before the position...Her Dad was with them..

"DAD!" she yelled and jumped into his arms... "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you Kim..." he looked around.. "where is Ron?"

"Ron-san has went another way..." Sensei responded.. "Inorder to diver Oranos from us... our mission is to delay the undead from him.."

"Then we will do it well..."Dr.Directer approached... "Will... the coordinates..."she asked her first assistant..

"Over that hill Ma'em" Will responded...

"Lets Go" Ran ordered as she summoned the green blade... they slowly approached the area... it was an empty area... no undead no nothing... "What?" Ran asked in confusion...

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates Will?" Dr.Directer asked Will Du..

"Yes Ma..." before he could finish a blue shield engolfed the sky and trapped them away from where they came from.. "What the hell?"Then a halo-gram of Ron appeared infront of every body..

"Hey.. I think by now you reached the coordinates I gave you" hal-Ron spoke..

"Ron wh.." Kim was interupted..

"No one try to talk to me because this is a recording.. I did it last night when i realized something.. that many will die... I gave you the coordiantes that will lead you away from where Oranos and the undead are... that shield you are seeing is covering a one hundred mile radius around where Oranos is... it is connected to my life force... in other words it cannot be broken unless I die.. so you can tell Ran to stop from trying to break it.. "Halo-Ron smiled.. Ran was actualy tryingto break through it... "Many of you will probably ask me why am I doing this... the anwser is simple..I want my sister and every one to live in peace.. away from this curse... the prophecy states that I will die protecting earth from Oranos on my seventeenth birthday.. but it isn't right?... the prophecy will be broken today.. for the first time.. so I decided that I won't defeat it only... but I will kill it.." this earned a shock look from every one.. "I understood what two halves make a whole means... but inorder to perform it... I must unleash the full power of my other half... it won't be a pretty sight.. "Then number appeard on the halo-gram.. "These are the coordinates from where I am fighting Oranos... you cannot enter it because it is in the center of the sheild...I will probably not make it.. because whatI am about to do will defy nature it self... but I want you to know that I love you all.. Kim you were always there for me.. best friend and girlfriend.. "Kim started to cry.. "Ran.. you will finally have that free life you wanted..."Ran started to cry as well .. "My parents.. I hope I honor you like David did.. " His dad hugged his mom..." Mr and Mrs. P... you were like second parents to me..."Kim's parents started to tear... "Sensei... you were more than just a teacher... you are the reason of my success..." Sensei felt his cheeks become watery... "Yori and Hiro... you are like my sister and brother..."tori and Hiro hugged each other... "and all the others... you were like my big family... never give up... " every ninja removed their mask in respect..."goodbye.. I love you all.." a tear ran down Ron's cheek and the halo-gram disappeared...

Dr.Directer approached Kim... "I want to see it.. the battle" Kim told Dr.Directer..

"Are you sure?"Dr.Directer asked..

"I think every one in the world should see it.. "Ran approached.. "Every one"

"We will hook it up on the global Satelite... every channel will display it..." Dr.Directer motioned for Will Du.. he did as told..

In the world on every channel,

"..we just recieved news on a final battle between Ronald Dean Stoppable... known only as Kim Possible's side kick..." the reporter felt guilt as she said that.. "Will be fighting agains a hellish God known as Oranos... he is humanity's only hope in survival... we will display the fight.. but be adviced some scenes may not suit children..." then a picture of Ron facing an army of undead appeared.. the reporte looked at the odds... "may God be with him.."...every one around the world just gasped from the sight of Ron holding two shining Blades and glowing white...

At Ron,

"Prepare to die Mortal" Oranos yelled at Ron as he motioned for a Wraith to attack him... the Wraith jumped at inhuman speed at Ron... Ron dodged it's attack and burried the Lotus Blade in its chest...he kicked it away.. it didn't die...

"What the hell?" Ron asked shocked...Kim and Ran along with every one were shocked as well...

"Hahaha... the gates of hell are opening... you cannot defeat us... " Oranos laughed... Ron had a smile on his face.. he looked at the sky...

"Heavens open for me..." Ron spoke as he motioned his Lotus Blade to the sky... the Lotus Blade glowed blue ...Ron's eyes were replaced by a blue glow... he looked at Oranos.. "Bring it" he motioned... the Wrait attacked again this time to be met with a blue ray blasting it in half... the Wraith vaporized...

"impossible" Oranos was shocked along with every one else...

back at Kim and Ran,

"It can't be" Sensei was shocked as well..every one looked at him and back at the screen...

At Ron,

Oranos motioned for an army of undead to attack Ron... Ron dodged every attack but was hit by a pure black ray to his chest that sent him at least a mile in the air...he landed with a big thud... he was unconcious...

At Ran,

"No.. please no" She started to cry.. kim hugged her...

Back at Ron,

He was still unconcious but he was somewhere else...he looked around and found somethign that shocked him.. "Da...David?" Ron asked ash he approached the figure.. he realized it was him and jumped to hug him.. David returned the hug and broke it.. Ron looked at him.. "Am I dead?" Ron asked..

"Not yet brother" David responded.. "You have honore us all" he pointed at their ancesters.. "You cannot die yet... defeat him..."

"I can't... my angelic powers can't kill it.. "Ron admitted..

"Then use your other half..." David adviced as he put his hand on Ron's shoulders...

"I tried using it alone.. and with my other powers... it didn't work... I still haven't found out what I need to do.." Ron removed David's hand.. David put it again...

"Heaven meets Hell..." David started to talk..

"What?" Ron asked...

"Angel meets Devil" David Continued..

"I don't understand.." Ron admitted..

"Lotus meets Necromancer...Death meets Life... two halves make a whole..."David finished.. "wake up.. and make us proud.."

Ron woke up... he did a windmill and jumped up...Kim and every one smiled...Oranos was shocked... "I used my full power in that blast.. why don't you die?" Oranos motioned for another attack...

"See how little you know me" Ron smiled..."Attack me coward" he made ready for a battle with Oranos...

"Not yet Prince warrior... ATTACK!" he motioned for his army to attack Ron...

"Crap" Ron spoke as the entire army launched at him... he launched as well..."Demonic Ray" his eyes flashed black and returmed to their blue glow as a black ray emmited from his Necromancer Blade and cleared atleast a hundred Wraith...it wasn't good enough.. there were too many.. they surrounded Ron...every one back home watched in shock...Ron looked around him... he prepared both blades...the army closed in on him.. Ron jumped and landed Blades first on the ground.. the Blades hit the ground and the entire army was dessimated... Ron stood up obviously tired and looked at Oranos..."Now for y.." Ron stopped as his eyes widened along with every one watching... the gates of hell opened...

"HAHAHA... you are late young warrior... hell had opened its gates for me.." Oranos smiled as many undead creatures started emmerging from the gate...every one stared in shock at the monitor... how the hell is Ron going to beat them... Ron had no idea either until a sound in his head told him what to do..Ron smiled..."Whats so funny?" Oranos was surprised as any one who was watching...

"My plan worked... "Ron spoke in a low voice...

"What?" Oranos's eyes widened...

Ron looked at him with a death stare...he looked then at the sky... he put his Lotus blade to the sky..."Heaven..." the sky shined blue and a lightning hit it..."Meets hell" he motioned the Necromancer blade at the Hell Gate... fire emmerged from it and hit his Necromancer blade..

"It can't be" Oranos spoke in disbelief..

"Angel..." Ron split into two Rons... Ron and the Necro-Ron...

"Meets Devil.." the other Ron continued..

"Impossible"Sensei spoke in shock back at where hand the others are.. they were all looking in disbelief at the monitor..

"Lotus.."Ron motioned his Lotus Blade in the air...

"Meets Necromancer" the other Ron continued as he touched the Lotus Blade with his own...

"Life."Ron gloweda bright blue..

"Meets death.." Necro-Ron continued as he glowed a dark black...

"Two halves..." they said in unision.. "Make a whole.." they finished together as a blue lightning hit Ron.. and a red lightning hit Necro-Ron... the lightnings merged and their was a bliinding light... every one covered their eyes from it...when the light was over.. their was only one Ron.. who was glowing white.. wearing a white shining armour...and holding the...

Back at Sensei adn the others,

"The Sword of the Gods..." Ran spoke in disbelief...

"He is..." Hirotacka spoke not believing what his eyes just witnessed.. "an Avatar?".. he asked Sensei.

"No my child.." Sensei looked at the screen again and looked back at the crowd waiting for his anwser.. "he is a... God" every one took a step back from the shock and looked at the screen...Ron was a few inches taller.. holding one glowing white blade...

"Attack me" Ron spoke in a godly voice as he looked at Oranos who was shocked...Oranos snapped out of it...he looked at his army..

"Attack!" he ordered them... the army of atleast a hundred million attacked Ron...Ron's eyes flashed white as a massive lightning bolt hit the ground where Oranos was standing... Oranos winced in pain as the entire army perished from the striked...

"Attack me" Ron spoke again...his blade was shining more white...Oranos's blade appeared in his hands.. it was a pure red one...he launched at Ron and fired a massive Red Bold at his chest.. the bolt hit but had no affect...Oranos looked in disbelief and then continued his way... he lifted his sword and swinged it at Ron.. it touched his armour and broke on impact...

"What?" Oranos was shocked... Ron held him by his neck and raised him from the ground...

"I would have killed you..."Ron hit him with a butterfly kick sending him atleast three kilometers in the air.. Oranos was half concious when he hit the ground.. "But some one else deserves it...Ran.. wanna have the honors.?" he asked..

Back at Kim and the others,

Ran looked in disbelief.. Sensei motioned or her for an anwser... "Yes" she anwsered and disappeared in a white blur...she appeared next to Ron...Ron gave her his sword.. she gladly took it...she looked at Oranos... "You killed my brother" tears started storming from her eyes.. "Now i will kill you" she burried the sword in Oranos's chest... Oranos winced in pain as his body vaporized... all that was left was Ron's sword.. Ran picked it up and gave it to Ron... she looked into his eyes crying.. ."So... what now?" she asked..Ron hugged her..

"Now we go home" he responded...

"What?" Ran asked in disbelief.. "But your a God now..."she was cut of..

"True.. but my life is on earth..." Ron looked into her eyes... "Some one wants to say hello"

"Who?" Ran asked confused... she and Ron disappeared in a white blur and reappeared next to the ninjas and Sensei...Ran looked around not finding anything...

"Look behind you" Ron motioned for her.. she looked behind her and her tears started streaming on her cheeks..

"David?" she asked... a figure glowing white approached..

"Helo Ran wow.." David stopped midsentence as Ran jumped into his arms and hugged him..

"I missed you.." Ran tightened the hug...

"I know..." David spoke and started having a private conversation with her...

Ron looked at his mother.."Mom"...

His mother wiped away a tear of joy.. "yes dear" she responded...Ron smiled..

"Some one wants to say helo to you too" he looked at the sky...his mother looked at the sky and then a hand touched her from behind... it was her brother.."DONALD!" she yelled and jumped on him with a hug... Ron smiled and turned around looking for Kim..

"hey there Ron almighty" she teased..

Ron was nervous.. "erm KP..can I.. erm.. you know.. "Kim knew what he wanted.. a kiss... she wanted it too.. bad... before he could finish she jumped on him with a long passionate kiss...a spark of energy ran through her body... she broke the kiss..

"wow... thats what you get for kissing a God..." she said as she put her hand on her head because of the daziness...

Ron was over joyed.."BOO-YAH!" he yelled and an earthquake occured.. "oops... sorry about that" he appologized... all burst into laughter...David and Donald approached Ron.."I think I have to thank you for these powers" Ron thanked David..

"Nonsense.. they were in you the entire time... the prophecy meant by you being the last prince warrior is that you will become invincible and there won't be any need for more price warriors..."David corrected Ron..

"So.." Ran spoke.."How long will you stay?" she asked knowing that it is a matter of time before they all go back to heaven..

"We will nto leave before Ronald's birthday..." Ron's uncle spoke...

"BOO-.." Ron stopped.. he remembered what happened the last time he yeleld.. "_Boo-yah_" he spoke in a low voice.. every one laughed again...

They all returned to middleton and recieved medals and trophies for there heroic acts... the Stoppable cemetary was opened for all to enter and pay respect to the fallen heroes... as for poverty and hunger in the world... lets say that Ron's powers were very helpful...

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHH.. my fingers are killing me.. curse you for telling me to write a lot of details... Mom i need some ice... any ways hope you like it...if any of you are wondering.. Ron was now God of life and death.. thats why he kicked Oranos's ass easy... I will update 'Chosen?' when my fingers heal... R&R..


End file.
